


Fishy

by captorashi



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorashi/pseuds/captorashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Would you mind writing some Feferi omo? Maybe something involving waiting for someone to get out of a bathroom and having to run off somewhere else to pee because she just can't wait any longer? (And she just barely makes it to like an alley or a side room where she yanks her panties down and hikes her skirt up and ////////)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishy

You’d think a hive as big as Eridan’s would have more than one bathroom.  _But no,_  you think, frustrated and really needing to piss,  _and Eridan just HAS to take forever in the shower!_  Sighing, you just cross your legs and keep waiting.

What seems like forever passes, and Eridan still isn’t out of the shower. You knew the kid takes long showers, but dammit, you need to pee!

As you think that, a spurt of urine leaks out of your bladder and into your panties. That’s it, you’re finding somewhere else to pee; you’re not about to piss yourself right next to the bathroom!

Frantic, you search for a suitable place to pee. As you look around, piss occasionally escapes your urethra and starts to run down your legs. A pang of desperation hits, and you double over and grab your bulge to prevent the piss from going all over yourself and the floor. After that blows over, you continue to look for a place to pee.

Then you find it: the meal block, complete with a nice sink for you to piss in. You relax at finally having found someplace to piss, but that proves to be a bad idea, as pee starts leaking out of you uncontrollably. Hurriedly, you pull your panties down and lift your skirt up and just piss and piss into that sink. You sigh as you feel the relief after holding it in for so long.

But that relief is short-lived, because you hear a familiar voice:

“Feferi, what the fuck are you doing?!” Eridan exclaims.

“You were taking too long, I was about to piss myshellf!” you answer, still pissing.

“Whatever. Just clean up your little trail there,” Eridan says.

You stop pissing as he walks away, leaving you to clean up where you apparently didn’t quite make it.

“Well, I might as well get started on that…” you say.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one...


End file.
